Tesla Motors Model S Signature Performance '12
|manufacturer = Tesla Motors |year = 2012 |drivetrain = |engine = 3-phase AC induction motor |aspiration = Electric |torque = 442.7 ft-lb/4,500 rpm |power = 422 HP/5,200 rpm |pp = 492 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = |width = |height = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Tesla Motors Model S Signature Performance '12 is an electric liftback built by Tesla Motors. It is a high-spec version of the Tesla Motors Model S. It was first introduced in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.31, released on December 5, 2018. Colors Nine colors are available for this car: *TESLA MULTI-COAT Pearl White *SOLID White *METALLIC Silver *METALLIC Grey *SOLID Black *METALLIC Blue *METALLIC Green *METALLIC Brown *TESLA MULTI-COAT Red In-game description "A stylish 5-door saloon introduced by Tesla, the pioneer of EV cars." The U.S.-based Tesla Motors first announced their Roadster in 2006, an open-top, 2-seater EV. At this time many car companies were still experimenting with how to bring electric cars to market, but Tesla started delivery in 2008. and in 2012 they sold out their initial planned production of 2500 cars, making steady progress in bringing electric cars to the mass market. The second model announced in 2009 for the Tesla lineup was a 5-door saloon, the Model S. The body size of the new car is just between a Mercedes S class and E class, and the design with its sharp nose and short front/rear overhang was by Franz von Holzhausen, originally of Mazda's North American Design centre. The interior is made of environmentally friendly materials, including 100% recyclable PET plastic and no-lead Italian leather. There is a 17" touch screen on the interior panel that centralises all information features, and a 3G service that allows continuous connection to the internet is available as an option. The powertrain utilises a newly developed, liquid-cooled 9" motor, with lithium-ion batteries under the floor. The battery is available in 3 capacities according to price, and the highest capacity type allows a total driving distance of 300 miles. It can be charged from a household plug, and is compatible with 110 V, 220 V and 440 V. It can be charged in 4 hours using 220 V, and in as short as 45 minutes with 440 V. The top grade signature performance boasts a maximum output of 410 BHP and a maximum torque of 61.2 kgfm. More than just adequately sporty, the 0-60 acceleration is a mere 4.4 seconds. Acquisition GT6 This car can be bought at the Tesla Motors dealership for 92,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Tesla Motors section of Brand Central for 92,000 Credits. Trivia *The car comes with, among other apps, a web browser built into the touchscreen in the center console. In both Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport, the browser is open and is displaying gran-turismo.com. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 Courtesy Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Tesla Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Electric cars Category:15th Anniversary Cars